Two's Company, Love's a Crowd
by DazDumpling
Summary: It's been one crazy day For Junjie and Lillian Shane. Getting captured, having to win a treacherous duel, and developing a relationship. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone out there on the internet! My name is Lily, but you can call me Dazzle. This is my first post on here, so tell me how I did in the comments. If you liked this, I might post the next part to this tomorrow!**

-One-

Junjie

Wind rushed through my pitch-black hair as I rode along side the love of my life, Lillian Shane. A pale orange and yellow Infurnus hopped onto my shoulder. "Do not worry, Joo-Joo. We're almost there." My blue wolf mecha and Lily's silver and red dragon mecha were zooming through the forest when I heard an inhuman scream.

"What was that?!" Lily yelled. A navy blue and dark purple slug with a bright blue belly and tan horns climbed out of its slug tube and sat on Lily's shoulder. "Hydra, rally the troops!" The Dragonoid Slug nodded in agreement as he jumped into his slinger's backpack. He started chirping loudly to the many other slugs that were in there. Then, a large blue lump appeared in the road.

"Ah, the Shane girl. Never thought I'd see you again. Who's the geek on the wolf?" _How dare he call me a geek!_ I thought.

"Listen, Ember, I don't wanna fight. And Junjie is not a geek! He is the Eastern Champion!" Lily said to the spider-like creature.

"I DON'T CARE! I just want revenge!" HopRocks went flying. We were able to dodge the first few, but soon my mecha beast got hit by one. It went flying, along with me and my faithful Infurnus Slug.

A rock caught my spine. As I fell, I felt my left leg become washed over in pure agony, like white fire burning at my flesh. Then I looked down. My mecha had landed on my leg. I saw blood running down my leg, staining the loose dirt red. I saw part of my leg bone sticking out of a huge gash. I winced and moaned loudly. My head was pounding. I put my hand to the side of my head. More blood. Then I heard a blood-curdling scream.

"Junjie! NO!"

 **Oh my god, I didn't realize how short this was until I posted it. I promise some of the other chapters will be longer. Still, hoped u liked it! :-)**

 **Dazzle, OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Two-

Lily

"Junjie! NO!"

I felt my throat shake as I screamed, like a Speedstinger Slug continuously ricocheting off two pieces of metal. I turned to face Ember but he was gone. I focused my attention on my love, who was staring at his hands in disbelief. "Oh, man, you're hurt bad." I touched his forehead. It was sticky. I pulled my hand away. Blood. Then I noticed the mecha on his leg. "Leggy, Jaws, Glacier, I need your help!"

A Frostcrawler, Makobreaker, and an Arachnet popped their heads out of my backpack. Leggy jumped into a slug tube and I fired him. He attached a web from the busted mecha to a stalactite on the cavern ceiling. Then I shot Glacier. He froze the stalactite to make it brittle. Then I shot Jaws. He smashed the stalactite right off the ceiling of the cavern. The web hung over a rock formation and began to lift the broken mecha beast, revealing Junjie's badly broken leg.

"Alright, I have to cauterize the wounds. Flare, you're up!" A Flaringo poked her head out of a slug tube. "Sorry, Junjie. This is gonna hurt." The Flaringo began to burn all of the small wounds shut, but she stopped when she got to the big gash on Junjie's leg. He moaned in agony. Flare cocked her head in thought. Then she hopped over to Joo-Joo. After some chirping and squeaking, they hopped back over to Joo-Joo's injured slinger.

After a quick nod, both slugs breathed fire on the large wound. It was sealed shut.

I pulled out a first-aid kit. I took out a splint and some bandages. I put the splint on Junjie's leg and started wrapping it. He started fidgeting. "Don't move or you're gonna make it worse." I warned. He nodded and slumped. _Now, how am I gonna get him home?_


	3. Chapter 3

-Three-

Eli

"Lily and Junjie have been gone too long. I don't like it." I said.

"I know." Trixie added. "Knowing them, they should already be back. It just doesn't-" the alarm went off in the middle of Trixie's sentence.

Kord went over to check the computer. "It's Lily. She's sending a distress call from Hamina Cavern."

"Then let's saddle up, guys!"

 _In Hamina Cavern…_

Hamina Cavern was quiet. The faint sounds of slugs conversing drifted through the wind. "Like I said, I don't like it." I said faintly. Camone and Shardmine Slugs were running about.

"I'm getting the signal from Lily's mecha. We're really close!" Kord exclaimed. Then two screams came from behind some trees. Tree branches clanged against my mecha as I raced towards the screaming. It was Lily and Junjie!

"Guys, hang on! We're coming!" LK-E, WY-8, BOOM-R, and FRND-0 suddenly started to spark and smoke.

"What?!" Pronto yelled in surprise as he fell of his mecha. Pronto's Flatulorhinkus, Stinky, cocked his head at his startled slinger.

"That's it for the mechas. I'll fix them before we go home." Kord said. I saw an Infurnus with sad eyes and a worried Flaringo slide over to me.

"Flare, Joo-Joo, what happened?" I asked. Both started squeaking.

"Why don't you just show us?" Pronto said. I put Joo-Joo on my shoulder with Burpy and Flare sat on my head. We walked around a clearing and saw a Makobreaker with a scar on its stomach.

"Jaws? Did Lily send you too?" The red shark-like slug nodded sadly. I picked him up and put him in a slug tube. After we passed a forest, I saw a Negashade jumping and flailing his arms.

"You too, Darkie?" Trixie said. Then Darkie started pointing furiously.

"This way? Alright."

 _Later…_

We came to a dirt road. There was nothing

there, except for a busted blue wolf mecha…

Busted blue wolf mecha!

"No doubt Lily and Junjie were here. That's his mecha beast!"

Then Kord said, "But…I don't see Lily's mecha anywhere!" We all looked around. V1P-R was nowhere to be found. All that was there was Junjie's broken mecha and a rock with blood on and around it. I shuddered at what could have possibly happened in our absence.

"Where are they?!" Trixie yelled.

"I'll try and reach one of them!" I put my hand to my ear. "Lily, do you read me? Do you read me?!" I yelled into the earpiece. I heard some static, then a familiar voice.

"I hear you loud and clear, Eli!"

"Where are you?! We found Junjie's mecha beast but we can't find yours!"

"We've been taken prisoner by the Scrap Force. Boss Ember attacked us and now Junjie is injured. They took my mecha but left his. Help us!"

"We're on our way!"

I turned to my friends. "To the Scrap Heap!"


	4. Chapter 4

-Four-

Junjie

I woke up in a cage. Both my leg and head were pounding like a Hop Rock slamming against a thick tree. "Wha… where am I?… Lily?" A soft hand touched my chest.

"Don't worry. I'm here. You'll be a little dizzy from the blood loss for a while. Just, try and not move too much."

"Wait, where's Joo-Joo?!"

Lily chuckled. "Don't worry. He's with Eli and the others, along with Flare, Jaws, and Darkie."

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice said.

Lily reached for her blaster. "Wait, where's my blaster?!" I noticed my wrist blasters were gone, too. And so were all our slugs!

A mysterious figure held up a cage. In it were a Dragonoid, two Arachnets, an Armashelt, two Rammstone, a Frightgeist, two Tazerlings, and a Hoverbug, all screaming in terror. " NO!" We screamed.

"Wait, looks like Petty and Glacier were able to escape!" Lily exclaimed.

"Now," a straggly voice said. "Let's see how you feel when you have your own slugs used against you!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!"

A Tormato and Rammstone shot out from behind a huge pile of junk, followed by an Infurnus. "Bluster! Bludgeon! Burpy!" Then the rest of the Shane Gang rode out on their mechas.

"Good thing I was able to fix these in time." Kord said.

 _In another part of Deep Storage…_

A Frostcrawler and a Fandango were hopping fast through the mountains of junk.

"Oh, man. What do we do? Our slinger is captured, along with our friends and the Eastern Champion!" Glacier said, panicked.

"First things first, how did we even manage to escape?" Petty replied.

"Who knows. That butterfingered noob can barely hold a blaster." Glacier said with a small laugh. "It won't be long before-" Glacier stopped in mid-sentence. "Did you feel that?" Petty sighed.

"Glacier, bro. For the last time, I don't have sensitive fur like you do. No, I didn't feel anything."

"Well, then, LOOK!" A giant bucket was above them.

Then, darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

-Five-

Flare

Ever since I met him some three months ago when Junjie joined the team, I knew Joo-Joo was the one for me. At first I was all alone. Glimmer and Shiner, the two Phosphoro Slugs were just so…perfect. I wanted to be just like them, with a slug of my element. Burpy was a little rough and tumble, and Sparky and Bomber the Grenukers were just out of control. I wanted to be with a sophisticated fire slug. I've been like that ever since I left my previous slinger. But when I met Joo-Joo, I knew he was perfect.

But now, things were different. His slinger's life was at stake. I knew sooner or later I would have to speak up about how I felt, and it looks like now's the time.

"Joo-Joo, listen to me. Junjie is going to be just fine. Lily won't let anything else happen to him. She loves him like I love-"

 _WHAT WAS THAT?! Smooth move, Flare, you idiot._ I thought. I mentally face palmed.

"I know, Flare, it's just… hard." I put my arm around him sympathetically. "I know what it's like going through tough times. Let me tell you something."

 _Flashback_

 _I awoke to the smooth blue glass of my slug tube. The cavern was bright, and I heard Slyren Slugs singing a beautiful song. I poked my head out. My slinger was riding her mecha beast, BL4Z-R, into town for the annual Slug-Slinging Tournament of Quartermaine Cavern. I was very excited because this was my first full-on tournament._

 _"Finally," my slinger said. "This will be the day I will defeat that pesky Lillian Shane, and the Shane Gang will put me in her place!" The Armashelt on my left started chirping. I just cowered in my slug tube._

 _"She never told me she was planning to fight the Shane Gang…" I whispered to myself._

 _"What? I didn't quite hear you, newbie." The Armashelt mocked. I growled._

 _"Stop calling me that!" My antenna lit up in anger._

 _"Quiet down, you two." I stuck my tongue out. The Armashelt looked away and crossed his arms._

 _"Don't listen to him." The female Arachnet said. "He's always been a little rough around the edges. I've lived with him for two years. You'll get used to it. C'mon, we're almost there!"_

 _My slinger stood in the arena. She was facing none other than Lillian Shane the first round. "So, we meet again, Shane. This time I WILL beat you!" Lily smirked and said,_

 _"We'll see about that, Alliana."_

 _"BEGIN!"_

 _My slinger grabbed the Arachnet. "Just watch. You'll learn soon." She said. Then she was inserted into a blaster. "Well, here I go!"_

 _"And Alliana Wilde starts the tournament off right with an Arachnet Slug! But Lillian Shane's first shot will soon follow!"_

 _Lily loaded a Negashade Slug. "Alright, Darkie. Bring down the house!"_

 _"Lillian fires a defensive Negashade, which takes out Alliana's first shot! This is too good!"_

 _In the stands, a young teen with raven hair yelled, "WOO! Go get 'em, sis!" The Infurnus Slug on his shoulder chirped in sympathy with his slinger._

 _My slinger growled. She kept firing and losing all of her slugs until she was down to a Sand Angler and me. She took my slug tube off her bandoleer. I smiled. "No, not you!" She put me back and grabbed the Sand Angler. It was soon taken out by a Frightgeist Slug._

 _"Way to go, Shadow!" "Wow," I said._

 _"She really loves her slugs. Wish my slinger would just love me." Then she grabbed my slug tube again._

 _"You're all I have left?! You're pathetic! Your BlastBurst Attack can't do anything! You couldn't even take on a Flopper Slug if you tried!" I fell to the ground. She raised her foot. My eyes shrank in fear._

 _"NO!"_

 _A Frostcrawler made my angered slinger fall. "Why you little…!" She pointed her blaster at Lily._

 _"Sorry, Alliana. Cruelty to slugs is an automatic disqualification." The official said. While she was distracted, I slinked over to Lily and hid behind her boot. Then she noticed me._

 _"Hi there. I've got room in my arsenal for one more, if you're interested." She held out her hand. I smiled the biggest smile in my life. I jumped into her hand._

 _End Flashback_

"Wow, that must've been hard living with a neglective slinger like her. Junjie would never treat me, or any slug like that!" Joo-Joo said after I finished my story.

"Well, Doc had the same problem, just, not in the same setting." I turned my head to the Energy Elemental, who was inside one of Eli's slug tubes.

"I'm glad you told me that. But, there something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What?"

"I love you."

Joo-Joo pulled me into a long kiss. His blood-red eyes stared gingerly into my dark amber ones. When we pulled apart, I said,

"I love you, too."

Then we kissed again.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry this chapter is so short! I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

-Six-

Hydra

I struggled and bit as much as I could, but there was no way I could break the bars of the cage. Not even my razor-sharp fangs that could pierce an Armashelt's rocky armor could leave a dent. If only I was a megamorph…

"It's no use." Junjie's Tazerling said. "This cage is made of Steelium, one of the hardest substances in all of Slugterra. There's no way out."

"Hold on," Wingz the Hoverbug objected. "If a Forgesmelter can melt Smolten, it can melt Steelium, right?"

"Hey, you're right!" Leggy said. All of us started jumping and gesturing towards Torch, Eli's Forgesmelter Slug.

"Alright, Forgesmelter it is!" Eli yelled. He loaded and shot it. It burned the cage to cinders. All of us jumped out and headed towards the remaining members of the Shane Gang.

"Alright, time to free our slingers!"


	7. Chapter 7

-Seven-

Eli

"Let 'em have it!"

As slugs clashed, I ran through the clouds of dust to Lily and Junjie. But when I was almost there, I tripped on a pipe and my ankle bent the wrong way. I screamed in agony as I grabbed my leg. "Help! I think I sprained my ankle!"

"Hang on, Eli. I got your back!" Trixie yelled. She fired Doc. Using his SkinSplint Move, he shed a layer of glowing, green scales and wrapped it around my ankle. Suddenly, all of the pain was suppressed. It was enough to run to the cage and unlock it. I helped Lily and Junjie out of the cage. I put Junjie's arm over Lily's shoulder. He stumbled on his broken leg.

"We have to get out of here, or else someone else is going to get hurt."

"Someone is. Your sister!"

An Armashelt Slug was speeding towards us. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion.

 _Use your Slug-Fu training, idiot!_

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt the slug getting closer, then it stopped in mid-air. I opened my eyes and shot it back at Ember. The recoil knocked him into a pile of junk. Then the SkinSplint wore off. I fell to the ground.

As Trixie helped me to my feet, Pronto said, "Do we have all of the slugs?" Kord looked at his hand.

"Let's see… Tazerling, Hoverbug, Frightgeist, Rammstone, Hydra, Arachnet, Armashelt… wait… I'm missing Fandango and Frostcrawler!" Lily started to panic.

"You mean Petty and Glacier aren't here?!"

"They're right here."

The two missing slugs were squeaking and trying to escape the grasp of a gloved blue hand. "Straggus! Let my slugs go!"

"Who's gonna make me? Two of your teammates are hurt and you don't have your blaster!"

"Sis," I said. "Use my blaster until we can find yours." She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Eli. Alright, Straggus, I challenge you to a duel. I win, I get my slugs back. You win, you get me and all of my slugs." Junjie gasped.

"Lily, that's crazy!"

The blue man smiled evilly. "Sounds good to me."

"One condition," Lily said firmly. "Leave my friends out of this. They aren't involved."

"Whatever. You just lost your slugs!"


	8. Chapter 8

-Eight-

Lily

Me and Straggus were standing off. "Alright, I want a clean duel. No cheating!" I gave the molenoid a look.

"Pronto, not helping."

Pronto scoffed and said, "Excuse me… just start the duel already!" Straggus took the first shot. A Bubbaleone Slug. I fired Jaws. After hitting velocity, the Makobreaker grabbed the opposing slug in his mouth and popped it with his razor-sharp teeth. Gaining power, he grew larger and larger until he was practically unavoidable. Jaws slapped Straggus with his tail, causing him to get buried under a mountain of spare parts.

"That's the thing about Makobreakers. The more slugs that collide with them, the stronger they get."

Straggus growled. His next shot was a Crystalyd Slug. As the slug was coming towards me, The Water Elemental jumped on my shoulder.

"Are you sure?" The slug nodded. He hopped into the blaster. "Alright, time to cool off!" As the legendary water slug hit velocity, he unleashed a FreezeRain Attack, causing the area around Straggus to turn to ice, and reducing the incoming Crystalyd to a solid block of frozen rain. Then while he wasn't paying any attention, I fired Hydra and Darkie in the double barrel and ended the duel with a SonicSmoke Fusion.

"It's over. Give me Petty and Glacier." Straggus looked at me in fear. I had Eli's blaster pointed at him with Mucky inside the barrel. The Dirt Urchin snarled.

"A-alright! Just take them back!" Welder Walter gave me my last two slugs. "I'm glad to have you guys back." They climbed up my arms and nuzzled my neck. I looked at my mecha.

"Ready to go home?" Everyone's slugs chirped in agreement. I smiled. "Then let's go home."


	9. Chapter 9

-Epilogue-

 _A few months later…_

After some time, Junjie's leg fully healed and he was back on his feet. Joo-Joo and Flare were together and had a young Flaringo child. His name was Starlight. Lily and Eli were able to fully master the art of Slug-Fu and became two of Slugterra's most powerful defenders. But sparks were about to fly. Between a boy with an Infurnus, and a girl with a Dragonoid.

-Junjie-

I heard soft music playing. It was "Red" by Taylor Swift. I followed the direction of the music outside and saw Lily looking off the balcony, Hydra sitting on her shoulder. My Infurnus gestured me towards her.

"Hey Junjie."

"Hi. I wanted to talk to you."

She sighed. "Me too. Do you remember a couple months ago when you broke your leg?"

"Yes."

"Well, I never got over the guilt, and I've had trouble concentrating in training duels." The Dragonoid sadly hung his head in pity for his slinger and chirped quietly. "I was hoping… you could help me clear my mind. Like, something to help me erase all of the events from that day."

I smiled. "I believe I can help." I gently pulled her closer to me.

"Wait, what are you-"

Her voice became silenced as we kissed. She grabbed my sides as she pulled me closer. Hydra and Joo-Joo smiled at each other. "Well," Hydra said. "It finally happened."

"Yep."

 _Later…_

The cavern soon became dim and the Lumino Crystals began to glow, signaling it was night. With Lily asleep in my arms I whispered,

"I love you."

END


End file.
